Can I Be Your Princess, Then?
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: In the midst of the nightmare they were in, Leon and Ashley exchange words that make unlikely feelings for each other spark. Leon x Ashley.


**- Can I Be Your Princess, Then? -**

_Leon x Ashley. Resident Evil 4._

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Resident Evil._

"Heh, never had it good with the ladies," Leon said, as he tore off the meat from the bones of the fish they caught for dinner. It was out of question that they had to stop sometime to take a breath, sit down, eat, rest. And fate seemed to be on their side - they had just come by a richly-supplied body of water with enough firewood nearby to keep wild animals at bay. In that hellhole they were thrown in, it was a miracle to have found something like this.

"Really?" Ashley sat, legs folded, so no one could peek under her skirt - not that she took Leon for one of those men, but just to be sure. She gulped down the fish she was chewing and looked at Leon. _Never had it good with the ladies, hmm? But how's that possible. _She surveyed him - looks, body, manners, even the voice was to die for. _So how come he's not with anyone right now?_

"Yeah. For some reason, every girl I fall for disappears without a trace, only to come back years later to remind me of what could've been." He stared at the ceiling long enough for Ashley to feel something like pity for him. "I hope you won't do that to me," he joked. Ashley punched him playfully on the shoulder.

_Don't get my hopes up._

"Want to know something?" he asked. Ashley nodded. There's nothing better to do, anyway, so better have him tell a story. Leon smiled. "All of the girls I loved knew how to handle a gun. I don't like that."

"Why?"

"I can't save them. I can't save them 'cause they know how to save themselves. Suddenly, the feeling of being a knight in shining armor is lost, 'cause the princess isn't a damsel in distress. Instead, she could behead the dragon with her rocket launcher."

"Well," Ashley started. "At least none of them are a pain in the butt. They can help themselves. Beats worrying about them every second of the day, right?" She felt better, though. She doesn't even know how to load bullets or fire a gun without fumbling or killing the person right next to her (not that she tried to do so, but one can guess, right?), and Leon could knock himself out trying to save her. No need for dragons or evil wizards to take her for ransom. The Ganados were desperate enough. They tried to take her everytime they lay their hands on her.

"Maybe."

They sat in silence for a while, the sound of the fire crackling filling the air. Ashley thought about her current situation. Leon was an army fitted inside on man. He could take on everything, just to get the mission at hand done. And while Saddler sent hordes of parasite-infected men and women to get her back, the United States only had to send a certain Leon Scott Kennedy to turn the tables. Ashley admired his strength, and the way he constantly saved her. It made her feel safe.

"Sometimes," Leon said, breaking the silence, "I just want someone who needs me to save her, but isn't weak enough to be called a pushover."

"Can I be your princess, then?" Ashley said, blushing but pulling it off as if it was a joked. She faked a laugh, but the question was serious.

"I might consider..." Leon stroked his chin, as if deep in thought. "But you're way too public. Seriously. The president's daughter?" It was his turn to laugh. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Leon." She yawned.

"I need to sleep. Good night, Leon."

"Good night, sweetheart." He grinned, and let her get some rest. Leon lay down on his makeshift bed, hands behind his head, as he stared at the stars. _Maybe it's possible. _

In the middle of the night, Ashley thought she felt someone kiss her forehead. Her cheeks were burning red, and she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. Deeper than before. Her dreams consisted mostly of her screaming his name as she was locked up inside a cage. And he was there, wearing a knight's armor.

She knew Leon kissed her.


End file.
